Le Sauveur
by hermy94
Summary: Lorsque Hermione est chagrinée au point de se suicider, un évènement étrange se produit et va bouleverser la vie de notre héroïne mais ce sortilège peut anéantir bien plus que qui ne paraît. MODIFICATION DE LA FICTION.
1. Prologue

NDA : L'univers de Harry Potter et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout ce qui me revient sont le scénario et les nouveaux personnages.

Je tiens à préciser le contexte : la fin de la sixième année de Harry. :) Tout se passe comme dans le livre à une exception près Dumby est en vie ! XD

Je suis contente de pouvoir écrire à nouveau et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Toi, tu te reconnaitras pour sur, cette fiction je l'ai écrite pour toi ...

* * *

**Prologue : **

**_

* * *

_**_**Flash-back**_

_A Pré Au Lard, au mois de Juin, pendant une journée ensoleillée et prometteuse. _

_Le trio d'or se trouve chez Honeyduke, la boutique aux bonbons._

_Ils avaient décidé de se réunir une dernière fois avec les jumeaux et Ginny avant de quitter ceux qui leur était chers. De les abandonner pour débuter la quête aux Horcruxes, conformément aux souhaits Dumbledore._

__ « Hermione, je peux te parler, seul à seule, enfin si ça ne te dérange pas ? ›› demanda nerveusement le grand rouquin._

__ « Tu n'as plus à me le demander maintenant. » sourit elle._

_Oui, Hermione et Ron sortaient ensemble depuis 5 mois. _

_Ron avait enfin eu le courage de déclarer son amour à Hermione devant toute l'école réunie sous les encouragements de son meilleur ami, Harry._

_En cette période de guerre sinistre, après le retour du plus puissant des mages noir de tout les temps, il était bon de voir que l'amour existait encore. _

_Harry en était persuadé, Dumbledore en était ravi. _

_Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, Harry ne s'était pas laissé abattre par le retour du Lord. Au contraire, il était plus déterminé que jamais à finir ce que Dumbledore avait entreprit bien avant lui. Il avait le soutient de ses meilleurs amis ainsi que le soutient de son mentor. Et même si leur voyage s'annonçait périlleux, il y croyait, il y arriverait._

_Hermione s'était déjà attelée aux préparatifs de leur départ. Elle pensait à tout pour que Harry puisse avoir un poids en moins sur les épaules. Elle pensait à ce qu'elle était en train d'organiser, à comment tout cela allait se passer. Elle pensait à sa vie avec Ron une fois tout cela fini. Ce fut dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle suivit Ron à la recherche d'un endroit où ils pourront être seuls._

_Ron, quant à lui, avait bien remarqué les espoirs d'Hermione, d'ailleurs c'était lui qui avait abordé le sujet en premier._

_Lorsqu'ils trouvèrent un endroit calme et éloigné des élèves, __Hermione s'approcha mais Ron la repoussa. _

_Stupéfaite, elle lui lança un regard interrogateur pour toute réponse, il lui dit :_

__ « Hermione, il … il faut que ça s'arrête ici. Je veux dire, il serait préférable qu'on casse »_

_Des mots si puérils. Hermione ne pensait ne jamais les entendre de sa bouche. De toute façon, c'était impossible. Ron lui avait promis._

_Il s'était rendu compte que depuis le début, il cachait au plus profond de lui un sentiment fraternel envers Hermione. Il s'en était rendu compte quand elle le prenait dans ses bras, quand elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait, quand elle l'embrassait. Le rouquin se sentait coupable à chaque marque d'affection, pensant à la manière d'un réflexe que ce qu'il faisait était mal. Ce fut l'une des rares fois où il avait poussé la réflexion aussi loin. Il comprit qu'il considérait Hermione comme il considérait Ginny. Et il devait être honnête avec Hermione car après tout, elle aussi avait été franche avec lui._

_Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, la veille encore, il prétendait l'aimer plus que tout et lui avait offert une bague, elle avait été si heureuse. Elle pensait que plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, que ce moment était l'apogée de son couple et de sa vie. Mais comme dans toutes les carrières et histoires qu'elle avait lues : après l'apogée venait la déchéance._

_"Ca ne peut pas finir de cette façon, il fallait le résonner." Pensa-t-elle._

__ « C'est __**une blague **__Ron, hein bien sûr, vous avez essayé de me faire peur, c'est pas possible » répondit elle en souriant et regardant autour d'elle. « Où se cachent ils ? »_

_**Une blague**__, la seule idée qu'elle avait trouvé en réfléchissant. Connaissant Harry, Ginny et les jumeaux, un canular aurait été parfait pour fêter la fin d'année. Mais lorsqu'elle le fixait, elle trouvait que son regard naïf était devenu subitement si sérieux, un regard qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Elle devra si faire. _

_Elle se sentait trahie, dupé. Son premier amour n'était qu'un pur mensonge. _

_Ce fut alors qu'elle éclata en sanglot. Ron la prit dans ces bras et lui confia :_

__ « Tu sais, je t'aime Hermione, beaucoup même, en tant qu'un frère, et que malgré tout ce qui c'est passé entre nous, on reste toujours le trio d'or. » _

_Ron s'éloigna, la laissant seule._

_Fred et George étaient déjà partis pour s'occuper de la boutique_

_Ron, Harry et Ginny attendirent Hermione, pendant quelque minutes. _

_La brunette revint en souriant, au plus grand étonnement de Ron. _

_La rouquine, elle, avait tout compris. _

_Elle avait déjà entendu son frère marmonner ses intentions à Lavande, dans sa recherche stupide de conseils sur les relations amoureuses. Si seulement Ron savait à quel point, il s'était fait berné par Lavande. C'était du tout vu, ce qu'elle voulait s'était que Ron brise la relation qu'il avait tissé avec Hermione à son profit._

_Hermione leur dit de ne pas l'attendre car elle voulait acheter quelques livres dont elle avait absolument besoin._

_Ginny savait que Hermione avait prétexté cela pour pouvoir transplaner le plus vite possible._

_**Fin du flash-back **_

* * *

Elle ne contacta plus personne et se renferma sur elle de manière significative, pendant les mois qui suivirent. Elle se versa presque entièrement dans sa tâche d'aider Harry, oubliant de manger, de boire et même de dormir.

Hermione suppliait Harry de rester à Poudlard pendant quelques semaines pour qu'elle puisse se renseigner sur certains points et qu'ils pourront partir dès qu'elle en aura fini. C'était primordial pour leur sécurité, aussi Harry accepta.

Comme d'habitude, vers la fin du mois de Juillet, elle fut invitée par les Weasley pour passer le reste des vacances au Terrier en compagnie d'Harry.

Quand elle arriva, elle fit comme si tout allait bien. Elle riait aux blagues des jumeaux, parlait avec Ginny et recommençait même ses piailleries avec Ron. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais faim et Ginny rapportait souvent à Harry qu'elle ne dormait pas non plus.

Harry essayait maintes fois et surement de manière maladroite de la faire se confier mais tout ce qu'il réussissait à se récolter furent des échecs répétitifs. Hermione lui assurait en souriant, qu'elle allait bien et argumentait son état avec le comportement qu'elle avait avec Ginny, Fred et George ainsi que Ron.

Ron, d'ailleurs, y crut dur comme fer mais Harry et le reste des Weasley n'étaient pas dupes.

Les lettres de Poudlard arrivèrent et l'on fêta la réussite de Ginny à ses BUSE ainsi que la nomination d'Hermione pour le poste de Préfète en chef. Comme la majeure partie d'entre eux semblait l'avoir remarqué, la réussite scolaire de la brunette réussissait à la faire sortir de son état inquiétant.

Le premier Septembre arriva avec une rapidité déconcertante, c'était déjà la rentrée. Le professeur Dumbledore prononça son discours de bienvenue, on assista à la répartition des nouveaux élèves et on présenta la nouvelle Préfète en chef qui, ressentit une petite pointe de fierté monter en elle.

Le préfet en chef était absent, la rumeur courrait que ses parents l'avaient empêché de retourner à Poudlard en ces temps troublés.

Elle se sentait enfin en confiance. Les deux derniers mois qu'elle avait passé semblaient moins amer et paraissaient tels que de douloureux souvenirs. Tout allait mieux maintenant, elle se sentait de tout reprendre à zéro.

Son fragile retour fut balayé par une nouvelle douleur, Ron détruisit ce sentiment aussi vite qu'il était venu,

Quand il embrassa à pleine bouche Lavande comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Cela lui rappela la déclaration que le rouquin lui avait faite devant l'école réunie. Elle l'avait perdu. Elle savait qu'il l'avait trompé avec Lavande pendant sa relation. La franchise de Ginny lui avait été d'un certain secour mais avait en parallèle déclenché toutes une série de réactions désagréables.

Tout le monde dans la Grande salle restèrent muets puis se mirent à applaudir le nouveau couple.

Lorsque le banquet de début d'année fut terminé, Hermione prit le chemin de la tour d'astronomie avec une idée en tête, pour elle c'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase, sans se soucier des personnes qui tennaient à elle.

Pendant que la brunette marchait, elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle vivait.

Elle se sentait seule et délaissée.

Elle avait abandonné ses parents. Ils ne la reconnaissaient même plus. Ses amis ne se rendaient compte de rien. Tout ceux qui l'entourait avait quelqu'un de particulier à leur cœur.

Elle n'avait personne.

Hermione grimpa les marches de la tour puis arriva à l'observatoire.

Elle posa ses coudes sur le rebord de la fenêtre puis admira la nuit sans nuages et le temps si paisible. Un temps qui pensa-t-elle devait être parfait pour observer les étoiles. D'ailleurs, elle voyait les étoiles parsemées dans le ciel. Elle repéra la constellation de Cassiopée et se mit à rêvasser.

Elle monta sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle s'empêchait de penser à Harry qui avait tant besoin d'elle, à Dumbledore qui misait sur son savoir pour pouvoir accompagner Harry dans sa quête, à Ginny qui lui avait demandé de tenir bon, à tout ceux qui mettait des espoirs en elle.

Elle ferma les yeux, inspira puis soupira un bon coup, ouvrit les yeux et plongea avec grâce dans le vide. Ses larmes se perdant dans les airs, « enfin fini les souffrances » fut sa dernière pensée.

Quand soudain deux bras puissants lui agrippèrent la main et la hissèrent avec difficultés puis la ramenèrent dans la tour.

C'est alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait raté la seule chance de rester tranquille à jamais. Qu'elle allait devoir continuer à vivre et donc à souffrir. Qu'il fallait qu'elle continue à feindre le bonheur devant ceux qu'elle aime. Qu'il lui fallait tenir bon. Elle ne se sentait pas cette force.

Depuis qu'elle avait abandonné ses parents, que Ron l'avait abandonné à son tour et qu'elle avait comprit ce qu'accompagner Harry signifiait, elle n'avait plus le courage de rien sinon que de l'aider. Elle avait tout étudié dans les moindres détails et même analysé leur chances de réussites (elle savait que les chances étaient quasi nulles ). Néanmoins, elle voulait laisser à Harry le droit d'espérer.

N'y tenant plus éclata en sanglot.

Les deux mêmes bras qui l'avait sauvé la prirent et la rapprochèrent de son corps.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, le distingua et resta pétrifiée blottie contre son sauveur.

* * *

Voilàààà :) Peut être que certain d'entre vous ont déjà lu la fic. Aussi je voudrais vous expliquer pourquoi il me prend l'envie de la modifier.

Tout d'abord, l'histoire reflète bien mon âge quand je l'ai écrite c'est à dire 13 ans et j'ai envie de donner à cette histoire plus de profondeur que je n'avais été capable de lui donner. Ensuite, l'orthographe est tout à fait scandaleuse et je tiens à m'excuser ( et à féliciter ) les lecteurs qui ont réussi à la déchiffrer ^^". Enfin je voulais la dédier à quelqu'un qui m'est cher.

Maintenant je voudrais savoir comment vous la trouver ! x) J'accepte toutes critiques bonnes ou mauvaises, pour un auteur elles sont toutes constructives. :)

Avec la hâte de vous lire, bien à vous. 3

HermY

P.S : je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe dans ce chapitre. ^^"


	2. Chapitre 1 : la bêtise salvatrice

**KYAAA ! J'ai trois revieuws * danse de joie un peu partout dans sa chambre * hum hum ^^" ok ok je me calme. **

**Tout d'abord un grand merci à DameBlanche, Kistu-Chan 3 et toi, à qui je dédie ma fic ( franchement tu pouvais pas trouver un pseudo plus simple -.- )**

**Une rapide réponse et je vous laisse tranquille ;)**

**DameBlanche : Voilà, j'ai pondu la suite :) En espérant, que ma fic te plaise et qu'elle continue bien ^^ merci.**

**Kitsu-Chan : KISTUUUUUUUUUUUU ! XD Tu as vu plus de fautes ;) ( c'est fou ce qu'on grandit xP ) Tuer Ronald ... Mhmm bonne idée mais je l'aime bien quand même alors je le laisse en vie rien que pour t'embêter :P ( je suis sadique hein ~ ^^ ) Bon dis moi ce que tu penses de ça. Merci pour tout :) Des poutoux O**

**Toi : lis ce chapitre et dis moi s'il est toujours aussi court. Quand aux protagonistes, tu comprendras quand j'aurai un peu plus développer les personnages ^^ **

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre I : La bêtise salvatrice.**

Hermione le détailla de la tête au pied, les cheveux bruns, le teint pâle, il était grand pour un jeune homme de 17 ans. Son regard était froid, calculateur et surtout mauvais, elle n'avait jamais vu cela.

Et tout en elle lui disait de fuir cet homme.

_Il lui faisait peur_.

Son intuition l'avait rarement trompée.

_« On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris ? » demanda calmement le jeune homme.

Hermione continuait à le fixer du regard. Il en parlait comme si sa tentative de suicide était des plus banales. Son ton était si détaché, que dans des circonstances toutes autres, elle en aurait été scandalisée. Mais d'un côté, elle comprenait. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si il la connaissait.

« De toute façon, qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Si j'étais morte ou pas, d'ailleurs on se connaît ? » Répondit-elle.

« Rien. Mourir révèle un manque d'intelligence poignant. Es tu également assez bête pour ne pas reconnaitre le préfet en Chef ? » releva-t-il.

Hermione fut surprise de voir qu'il avait prit soin de répondre à chacune de ses questions. Néanmoins, elle devina le but recherché par le jeune homme : montrer sa suffisance par son savoir.

« Tu es bien arrogant de te prétendre Préfet en chef alors que le directeur ne t'a même pas présenté à l'école. »

La brunette n'aimait pas … cette atmosphère.

Il régnait trop de mépris. Il la regardait avec dédain et elle le défiait du regard.

Pour toute réponse, le « pseudo Préfet en chef » la prit par le bras et la mena jusqu'au bureau du directeur

Impertinente sorcière ! pensa-t-il mais en cours de route, ils croisèrent Rusard.

« Aha ! Bande petits élèves répugnant, vous croyiez m'esquiver pendant votre ballade nocturne ! Attendez que je vous emmène chez monsieur le directeur ! » Cracha-t-il.

Il ne savait pas qui était ce ridicule personnage mais pour lui la situation était parfaite, il pourra la signaler par la même occasion

Ils arrivèrent au deuxième étage, passèrent derrière une gargouille qui dissimulait l'entrée de la tour qui abritait le bureau et les appartements du Directeur.

Lorsque Rusard donna le mot de passe, la gargouille s'écarta et le mur se situant derrière se scinda en deux pour laisser voir un escalier de pierre en colimaçon. Le concierge toqua à la porte et le directeur les fit entrer.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'Hermione était entrée dans cette école, elle vit le professeur Dumbledore trahi par ses émotions.

« Tom, que faites-vous ici ? » demanda Dumbledore pour le plus étonné

« Professeur, je vous ramène une camarade qui ne sentait pas bien. D'ailleurs, elle semble avoir subi un gros traumatisme. Les derniers incidents de l'école traumatisent beaucoup. Nous tous, avons peur de la fermeture de l'école.» répliqua-t-il.

Il lui semblait que son professeur de Métamorphose avait prit subitement de l'âge. Pourtant hier encore, Dumbledore n'avait pas les cheveux aussi blancs. Il cherchait Dippet. Lui l'écoutera surement mieux que Dumbledore.

« Bien Tom … » Commença le professeur.

« Tom, Monsieur ? C'est Tom Jedusor, celui qui a ouvert la chambre des secrets » coupa Hermione.

Jedusor fut très surpris qu'elle sache que c'était bel et bien lui l'auteur de toutes ses agressions.

« Oui, Miss Granger. Quant à vous Tom vous êtes en 1995 et non pas en 1943, je suis directeur de Poudlard. Le professeur Dippet est endormi dans son cadre. » Résuma Dumbledore, en montrant le portrait d'un homme à la silhouette gracile.

Hermione continuait d'appréhender les réactions de Jedusor. Visiblement sous le choc de cette révélation, il semblait préférer garder le silence afin de pouvoir mieux analyser la situation. Son regard calculateur et froid ne l'avaient pas déserté une seconde, il les cachait juste avec une rare maitrise de soi.

« La question est comment avez-vous fait pour être transporté à cette époque ? » Poursuivit il

Un silence suivit la dernière question du directeur qui était, à présent, plongé dans une grande réflexion.

« Demain, Tom, tu vas être réparti dans ta maison par le Choipeau et tu vas être présenté à l'école en tant que Préfet en chef – Tom jeta à Hermione un regard impérieux. - Quant à vous Miss Granger, je vous laisse la dure tâche d'expliquer à Mr Potter et Miss Weasley l'apparition de Mr Jedusor » Finit le directeur.

Jedusor sortit.

* * *

Ils ne restaient plus que la jeune brunette et le directeur, toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Hermione le regardait avec inquiétude. Soudain, les yeux bleus de Dumbledore pétillèrent et son regard se posa sur la préfète en chef. Il s'assura que la salle fut insonorisée, pour prendre la parole.

* * *

Lorsque Hermione referma derrière elle la porte en chêne, son expression affichait clairement _l'horreur, le choc, la terreur_.

Comment allait elle faire ? Dumbledore ne pouvait décemment penser que cela réussirait ... ? Il ne pouvait pas ! Bon sang !

Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

Les dés étaient lancés.

Quand elle recouvrit ses esprits, elle vit que Jedusor n'était pas là.

Elle se rendit à ses appartements, fatiguée par cette journée riche en rebondissements et lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, elle entendit l'eau couler. Jedusor devait être dans la salle de bain. * nda : chères lectrices, ne bavez pas. N'oubliez pas que l'eau nuit gravement à la santé de votre clavier. *

Quand elle gagna sa chambre, elle ne réussit pas à s'endormir. Le simple fait de cohabiter avec le futur mage noir la mettait mal à l'aise, elle se sentait opprimée et dérangée.

Comme si elle ne pouvait pas relâcher son attention tant qu'il ne disparaîtra pas de sa vie.

_Comme si, en relâchant son attention, il réussirait à la contaminer de son mal._

Ce fut sur cette sombre pensée que la brunette s'endormit.

Le lendemain, Jedusor et Hermione n'échangèrent pas un mot et entrèrent dans la Grande salle ensemble. Apparemment le professeur Dumbledore semblait avoir annoncé l'arrivée de Jedusor. Harry regardait Jedusor avec hargne alors que Ginny tremblait légèrement mais son regard ne reflétait nulle peur. Juste un grand trouble.

Jedusor s'avança avec charisme et élégance.

Immédiatement, il s'installa sur le tabouret et la voix du Choixpeau résonna dans la tête du nouvel élève.

« Hum... je vois que ton esprit est subtil. Tu possèdes beaucoup de points forts. Et un point faible aussi … Je vois aussi que tu ne fais pas parti de cette époque. Je sais qui tu es, qui tu deviendras. Mais je dois respecter les règles, tel est mon rôle. Je dois veiller à l'avenir de l'école. Il vaudrait mieux t'envoyer à …. »

* * *

**Voilà, je sais, je suis sadique ! Ha ha ha !**

**Je remercie du fond du cœur tout ceux qui ont lu ma fic et tout ceux qui ont laissé des revieuws, ça m'a fait très plaisir !**

**Continuer à laissez vos commentaires ! Ils m'intéressent beaucoup.**

**Bien à vous Hermy.**

**P.S : je m'excuse des éventuelles fautes de frappes et d'orthographe et je tiens à préciser que rien ne m'appartient sauf ( et encore heureux ) l'histoire et les éventuels nouveaux personnages.**


End file.
